


Mile High

by LivefromG25



Series: Plane it Safe [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP, pupils blown wide, tshirt kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25
Summary: Written for the Call Me By Your Name Heart Eyes Challenge.Armie and Timmy are struck by another bout of turbulence (I know right, where would you get it), only this time Armie already knows how to calm* Timmy down.*Calm may not be the right word.





	Mile High

As the fasten seatbelt sign pings off, I glance over to Timothee in the seat next to me. His eyes are closed, his head turned away from me, the long, creamy slope of his neck begging to be licked, kissed, bitten.

For all intents and purposes, he looks like he is asleep. I would be fooled too if it wasn’t for the slight hitch in his breathing, the shudder across his chest. I glance around at the other passengers, pleased to note they are oblivious to us.

Another bout of turbulence on the return flight. I would curse the gods on Timothee’s behalf if I hadn’t managed to find solutions to help him. However, this time it went on for much longer than I thought it would, my plans to distract Timothee turning into a lesson in torture for us both.

He turns to face me sharply as I extract my hand from his trousers, where I have been softly, calmly, stroking him for the past ten minutes.

“Wha-, what are you doing?”, he stage whispers. He is an altogether different kind of wound up now.

“The seatbelt sign went off”, I state, with a raising of an eyebrow. He quickly scans around before giving me a sharp nod. He adjusts himself with a cough, balling the blanket which had been our covering, discarding it on the floor. He unclips his seatbelt and, with a soft smirk at me, gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.

I wait 42 seconds, a personal best

Opening the door to the bathroom I crowd him inside. His lips are immediately on my own, his hips canting forward. I push him backwards as far as I can in the cramped space and try and instruct him to be quiet.

“Eli- _fuck it_ , Tim, shh, stop, you have to-, shh…”

Perhaps It is futile. Maybe I wound him up too far. I didn’t expect to be giving him a leisurely handie for that long and it appears he may have used up his quota of silent restraint in the cabin.

As I pull down his trousers, thankful he is going commando, he bites his lip to silence himself. Confident he can be trusted, I take a deep steadying breath, kissing him softly before I drop to my knees, my mouth on him before I even reach the ground. His fingers grab roughly at my hair and I already sense my mistake as he groans loud enough to be heard the next planet over.

“For the love of Christ, Tim, shut the fuck up, please”

I grab hold of the bottom of his t-shirt as I rise back up to full height, dragging the cotton up his torso. I kiss him once more, taking a second to enjoy his soft, open mouth. He tries to fix his gaze to mine but he is too far gone, he is acting only on instinct now and his instinct is telling him he needs release.  

His pupils, wide and unfocused, try desperately to connect with my own, to transmit what he needs. But It is okay, I already know.

I pull his t-shirt up further, twisting it around my hand. I try a gentler approach.

“Baby, I know, I know, I am going to give it to you, k? But I really fucking mean it, I need you to be discreet right now for once in your life”. There is a beat before he nods, grinding his hips against me once more, emitting another low moan. Jesus, this boy can’t take orders well.

“Open your mouth”, I command. He complies instantly, much to my chargrin. Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe he only responds when it plays into his oral fixation. I don’t have time to work out which right now.

I push the cotton in between his lips just as another low groan escapes him. “Do what you do best and bite down on that okay? And. Stay. Fucking. Quiet.”

I step back slightly, taking a second to admire my handiwork. His hair in disarray, his eyes hooded now, faux gag working effectively as both noise prevention and as a way of granting me access, allowing my eyes to trail down his slim, delicate torso. His cock stands out red and glistening and I waste no further time before going down with the sole intention of taking him another mile higher.


End file.
